ABS-CBN/Other
Standard Logos 1967-1972 1986-2000 155769_138525399534448_3405297_n.jpg|Number 2 with logo and slogan. Broadway86.svg|First channel 2 logo. Broadway86-1.svg|First channel 2 logo with ABS-CBN. Abs-cbn_2_logo.jpg|Star Network logo from 1987-1993 1239556_731522650207537_1990666352_n.jpg|The early ident used the red background and the symbol was full blue Abs-cbn1999.JPG|Silver (1998) ABS-CBN1995WYD.png|On-Screen During World Youth Day 1995 ABS-CBN-2 1989 Station I.D.|ABS-CBN 1989 Station ID ABS CBN 1992 station id|ABS-CBN 1992 Station ID with the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino Worldwide". Abs-Cbn Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino - Station ID (1993-1995) ABS CBN STATION ID SARIMANOK-0 ABS CBN 1996 Station ID|1996 Ash Wednesday ID ABS-CBN GOLD 1999.JPG|Golden Version 2000-2014 abs cbn print ad.jpg|The print publication presenting the new logo. ABS-CBN2000v2.jpg Presentation4_003.png|ABS-CBN standard logo with slogan (2000-2004) Abs cbn slogan 2004.png|ABS-CBN standard logo with slogan (2004-2013) ABS-CBN_SID_(Test_Card).png|ABS-CBN Logo on Test card/pattern from 2012. ABS-CBN_logo.svg|ABS-CBN's logo without the square. ABS-CBN - Millenium Station ID 2000|The "Millennium Overture". ABS-CBN - Station ID 2000-0|ABS-CBN's "Chorus" Station ID from 2000 ABS-CBN - Station ID 2001-0|ABS-CBN's "Sky" Station ID from 2001 ABS-CBN - Station ID 2nd Version (2001)|ABS-CBN's "Sky" Station ID version 2 from 2001 ABS-CBN Station ID-0 ABS-CBN Statin ID on Test Card Pattern Abscbn2003animation.jpg Abscbn2010.JPG|Next Bumper 2014-present ABS2014-white.svg|White version ABS CBN film restoration logo.jpg|ABS-CBN's 2014 logo in the ABS-CBN Film Restoration videos. ABSCBNslogan.png|ABS-CBN Logo with Corporate Slogan Abs cbn 2013 2nd version.jpg|ABS-CBN 2014 logo in the trailer of the sitcom "Home Sweetie Home." ABS CBN alternate logo.jpg|Alternate logo (used on ABS-CBN Store website) MMAKN.svg|Logo with "Masayang Muli ang Kwento Natin" slogan for 2014. ABS-HD.svg|ABS-CBN HD logo (2015-present) ABSHD-Gradients.png|ABS-CBN HD logo, with gradients (on-air, 2015-present) ABS CBN Station ID 2014 (Regular Version)|ABS-CBN's "Universe" Station ID launched in 2014. Network IDs 1986-1999 Numerical 2.jpg|2 (1986-1987) Abs cbn star network.jpg|The Star Network (1987) Satellite 1988.png|ABS-CBN Satellite Broadcasting System (1988) Satellite 1988 2.png|ABS-CBN Satellite Broadcasting System (1988, 2nd version) ABS cbn 1989.jpg|The Star Network 2.0 (1989) 1990 abs cbn.png|In the Service of the Filipino (1989-1990) Abs cbn gold logo.png|Searchlights (1991, first version) Searchlights 2.png|Searchlights (1991, second version) Abs cbn1989.jpg|In the Service of the Filipino Worldwide (1992) Abs cbn 1993.jpg|Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino (1993) Sarimanok abs cbn.jpg|Sarimanok (1993) abs cbn explosion 1993.png|Explosion Abs cbn drawing 1993.png|Drawings satellite dish.png|Satellite Dish raindrops.png|Raindrops rgb clouds.png|RGB Clouds rgb birds.jpg|RGB Birds plaque.png|Plaque wooden.png|Wooden House Abs cbn galaxy.jpg|Galaxy Kaleidoscope.png|Kaleidoscope flying lights.png|Flying Lights cinema reel.png|Film building blocks.png|Building Blocks wreath.png|Christmas Wreath snow alps.png|Snow Mountain desert sunset.png|Sunset in the Desert clouds.png|Clouds in Darkness gold and flames.png|Gold and Flames cave drawing.png|Cave Drawing kiddie land.png|Kiddie Land sketches.png|Da Vinci Sketches ball.png|Ball paper abs cbn.png|Papers searchlights 1996.png|New Searchlights Abs cbn 1997.jpg|The Total Entertainment And Information Network (1997) Abscbn 1999.png|This is ABS-CBN (1999) 2000-2014 2000 abs cbn.png|Millennium Overture (2000) Abs cbn 2000 logo.png|Chorus (2000) Abs cbn 2001 logo.jpg|Sky (2001, morning/early afternoon version) Abs cbn 2001.jpg|Sky (2001, late afternoon/primetime version) Abs cbn billboard.jpg|Billboard (2002) Abs cbn Ikaw ang no 1.jpg|Ikaw ang No. 1 (2002) Sabay tayo Kapamilya 1.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya! (2004, first version) Sabay Tayo kapamilya 2.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya! (2004, second version) ABS-CBN Official Slogan.png|Beziers (2004) ABS cbn 2005.jpg|Bawat Pinoy Kapamilya (2005) Angat ang pinoy.jpg|Angat Ang Pinoy (2006) Abs cbn globe.jpg|Globe (2007) Kayang kaya.jpg|Kayang-Kaya Natin, Kapamilya (2009) Abs cbn 2010.jpg|Flag (First 16:9 ident, 2010) Bilib sa pinoy.jpg|Bilib Sa Pinoy (2010) Bida best.jpg|Bida Best (2011) Abs cbn 2012.jpg|Da Best Ng Pilipino (2012) 2014-present ABS cbn 2014.jpg|Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Natin (2014) Abs cbn 2014.jpg|Universe (2014) ShinePilipinas-01.jpg|Shine, Pilipinas! (2015) KAPAMILYAThankYou.png|Kapamilya, Thank You! (October 2015) TV Messages/Greetings 1986-2000 Abs cbn message 1.jpg|Sariwain Ang Nasyonalismo, Ipagbunyi Ang Lahing Pilipino Abs cbn noise barrage.jpg|Bukas Na Po Ang Aming Noise Barrage Abs cbn ash wednesday.jpg|Today Is Ash Wednesday Abs cbn womanhood message.jpg|Respect And Uphold Filipino Womanhood Abs cbn mama mary.jpg|Happy Birthday, Mama Mary Abs cbn message 2.jpg|Itaguyod Ang Piso, Tangkilikin Ang Gawang Pilipino Abs Cbn Mother Land 1999.jpg|Love And Respect Our Mother Land ABS cbn independenceday 1999.jpg|June 12 Is Independence Day 2000-2014 2014-present Special Logos Anniversary Logos Abs cbn35.jpg|ABS-CBN 35 Years logo (1988) ABS-CBN_40_Years.png|ABS-CBN 40 Years logo (1993) Abs cbn 50 years 1996.jpg|ABS-CBN 50 Years Of Committed Communications Logo (1996) Abs cbn 45 years.png|ABS-CBN 45 Years Logo (1998, Print version) Abs-cbn_45.png|ABS-CBN 45 Years logo (1998, TV Version) Abs cbn 50.jpg|ABS-CBN 50 Years logo (2003) ABS-CBN55years.jpg|ABS-CBN 55 Years logo (2008, first version) abs cbn 55.png|ABS-CBN 55 Years logo (2008, second version) 60-years-logo.jpg|ABS-CBN 60 Years logo (2013) Abs cbn 60 years.jpg|ABS-CBN 60 Years logo (2013, w/ ABS-CBN's 2014 logo) Summer Idents ABSCBNSummer2002.JPG|ABS-CBN "Saya ng Summer" 2002 Summer Station ID ABSCBNSummer2004.JPG|ABS-CBN "Sabay Summer Tayo, Kapamilya" 2004 Summer Station ID ABSCBNSummer2005.JPG|ABS-CBN "Iba Ka-Summer and Kapamilya" 2005 Summer Station ID arawnatin to.png|Araw Natin To! - 2007 Summer Slogan one team.png|One Team One Summer - ABS-CBN 2008 Summer Slogan Galawgalaw.jpg|Galaw Galaw sa Tag-Araw - ABS-CBN 2009 Summer Slogan Summerangsimula.jpg|Summer ang Simula - ABS-CBN 2010 Summer Slogan Bidabestsatagaraw.JPG|Bida Best sa Tag-Araw - ABS-CBN 2011 Summer Slogan Pinoysummer.jpg|Pinoy Summer Da Best Forever - ABS-CBN 2012 Summer Slogan Kwentongsummernatin.jpg|Kwento ng Summer Natin - ABS-CBN 2013 Summer Slogan MMAKNSummerPINASmile.svg|PINASmile: Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Ng Summer - ABS-CBN 2014 Summer Slogan ShinePilipinas-01.jpg|Shine, Pilipinas! - ABS-CBN 2015 Summer Slogan Christmas Idents ABS CBN Christmas 1998 2.jpg|Paskong Punong-Puno Ng Puso (1998) Abs cbn Christmas 1998.jpg|Maligayang Pasko Po Sa Taon Ng Sentenaryo (1998) ABSCBNChristmas2002.jpg|Isang Pamilya, Isang Puso, Ngayong Pasko (2002) ABSCBNChristmas2003.jpg|Maligayang Pasko, Kapamilya (2003) ABSCBNChristmas2004.jpg|Maligayang Pasko, Kapamilya (2004) ABSCBNChristmas2005.jpg|Magpasaya ng Kapamilya (2005) ABSCBNChristmas2006.jpg|Angat ang Ligaya ng Pasko (2006) ABSCBNChristmas2007.jpg|One Country, One Family, One Christmas (Walang Mag-iisa ngayong Pasko) (2007) ABSCBNChristmas2008.jpg|May Katuparan ang Hiling sa Kapamilyang Kapiling (2008) ABSCBNChristmas2009.jpg|Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko (2009) ABSCBNChristmas2010.jpg|Ngayong Pasko, Magniningning ang Pilipino (2010) ABSCBNChristmas2011.jpg|Da Best ang Pasko ng Pilipino (2011) ABSCBNChristmas2012.png|Lumiliwanag ang Mundo sa Kwento ng Pasko (2012) Magkasama tayo sa kwento ng pasko.jpg|Magkasama tayo sa Kwento ng Pasko (2013) ABS CBN thank you.jpg|Thank You ang Babait Ninyo (2014) THANK-YOU-FOR-THE-LOVE-on-white.jpg|Thank You for the Love! (2015) On Screen Bugs Screenshots 2014-07-12-08-28-48.png|1996-1998, the ABS-CBN logo was originally on the downside of the TV screen. ABS-CBNosb1998-1999.JPG|1998-December 31, 1999, the on-screen bug of the 1986 ABS-CBN logo was slightly updated and moved to the upside, and the "Parental Guidance" bug was added. ABS-CBNosb2000-2003.jpg|January 1, 2000-February 1, 2003, the text was removed from the on-screen bug, with the logo remaining, and the "Parental Guidance" bug was changed slightly. ABS-CBN On Screen Bug 2003.jpg|February 2, 2003-December 31, 2003, the 50th Anniversary on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed, in an Arial font in capital letters. ABS-CBNosb2004-11.JPG|January 1, 2004-October 5, 2011, the 2000 ABS-CBN onscreen bug was modified, giving it an embossed feel and adding a white square on the logo. ABS-CBNosb2011.JPG|October 6, 2011-July 2013, the on-screen bug was slightly changed, and the MTRCB PG rating is introduced. ABS-CBNosb2013.JPG|July 2013-February 20, 2014, the onscreen bug has the channel's name added below it. No changes to the MTRCB PG rating. ABSCBNosb2014.JPG|February 21, 2014-present, the 2014 logo was used as an onscreen bug, and the MTRCB PG rating was slightly updated. FullSizeRender 10.jpg|HD Feed (October 3, 2015-present): The ABS-CBN HD logo with the MTRCB rating bug, with smaller text. (NOTE: Live shows have the "LIVE" indicator at the bottom of HD in the logo bug. Commercial Logo TV-Plus.jpeg|This is the New Logo of ABS-CBN Tv Plus made by February 11,2015 it describes to says Mahiwagang Black Box abs-cbn-2014-variants.png|This is the new logo of ABS-CBN Mobile it was recently launch last 4th Quarter of 2013, aside from the 60th Anniversary of Philippine Television Category:ABS-CBN Category:Special logos